fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuckie Finster (BxB Series)
For the character in BabySmurfRocks' stories, go here. For the character in the Black Screen series, go here. Charles Crandall Norbert "Chuckie" Finster, Jr. is the adorable best friend of Tommy Pickles and acts as the series' deuteragonist. In "Rugrats In Paris: The Movie''", however, he serves as the protagonist. Chuckie's mother Melinda died from an illness when Chuckie was a few months old. In ''"Rugrats in Paris", his father Chaz was going to marry Coco LaBouche, an evil woman who hates children, and tries to get Chaz to fall in love with her. But in the end, Chaz fell in love with and married Kira, Kimi's mother. His beautiful new mother is loving and caring, just as his father. Chuckie also has a puppy named Sparky, although it is never seen. Description Despite his cuteness, Chuckie is pessimistic and scares easily, and at the first suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or go somewhere, he will always say, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." All the same, he's still friends with Tommy, Dil, Susie and the DeVille twins (Phil and Lil). Among his fears are adventures, clowns, as revealed in Circus Angelicius, and the "guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat" (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave, facing his fears briefly to come through for his friends, whenever there's a problem, Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving, but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father Chas and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie was the only character who did not come from a two-parent household before the remarriage. Things had changed for Chuckie in Rugrats In Paris, when he got a new sister named Kimi Finster, and a new Mother named Kira Finster. In Lost in Manhattan, Chuckie, his friends and their families embark on a trip to New York City for a Christmas vacation. While in Central Park, they get separated from their parents and end up in a subway train to a different area in the city. Thankfully for them, they unite with Peter after they disembark. Very shortly after, they team up with another group of toddlers, who seem to be their counterparts. During the search for all of their parents, Chuckie ends up being a shoulder for Shenzi Tuck, his supposed counterpart, to cry on whenever her confidence should falter. A while into the search, Peter spies a duo of burglars in a toy store, so he and the tots find their hideout, and foil their plans a la Home Alone. Chuckie is nervous at first, but he vows to protect his friends, old and new. After the burglars are arrested, they're taken to Rockefeller Center where Stu and Goofy finally find them. After a heartwarming reunion, they have a party to celebrate Christmas, and finding the kids. When they have to go to bed, Shenzi protests while hugging Chuckie, but she goes anyway with depression. After they're home, Chuckie starts keeping a photo of Shenzi (sent to Kira from Felicia through e-mail) in his room. He awaits the time he reunites with her. In We Meet Again, 9 years after the adventure in Manhattan, Chuckie accidentaly collides with a new girl in Jim Jr. High school, late for her first class. He swears that he knows her from somewhere, but can't figure out where they met. After learning her name, he's even more positive but is just as clueless. Finally he asks his parents, and they tell him and Kimi everything. That girl was Shenzi Tuck! After they tell each other where they met, they quickly rekindle in an amazing friendship. They're even mistaken for a couple by students and teachers alike. Their friendship survives a major argument, and Shenzi making another guy friend. After a catfight with Samantha Shane, Shenzi finally realizes that she has romantic feelings for Chuckie, and vice versa. After she's given a girly makeover by Angelica, they reveal these feelings, and start dating. In High School Daze, Chuckie and Shenzi finally become an official couple after two months of dating. Like in their middle school years, Chuckie is very supportive of his girlfriend, and is always a shoulder for her to cry on when she needs it, even if it's 2 in the morning. Despite his "uncool" status in school, he is a very good boyfriend. He isn't exactly in the popular crowd, but is still very much loved by his girlfriend, whom he loves just as much, if not more. If she's upset, he'll do anything and everything to make her happy again. He spends quite a few nights with Shenzi at her home, and vice versa. He cares very deeply for his girlfriend, and always puts her ahead of himself. He spends every free second with her. He comforts her if she's scared or depressed. He would do anything to put a genuine smile on her face. After the Tucks and Finsters graduate from high school, the gang take a cross-country trip by RV to Disney World to celebrate. On the way, Chuckie hides a secret, which he reveals in Magic Kingdom: He proposes to Shenzi! In the epilogue, they have their wedding with all their friends and families. During their honeymoon in Paris, Shenzi rushes in from the bathroom, saying she has good news. In Forever and Always, Chuckie is happily married to Shenzi, who is now expecting. On her 19th birthday, he takes her to Disneyland to celebrate, where they have a blast together. He witnesses Tommy and Kimi's wedding, then Bobby and Frankie's some time later. In between those events, a baby shower is thrown for Shenzi, after their child is revealed to be a girl. After the second shown wedding, she goes into labor, and gives birth to Maya Melinda Finster, on Chuckie's birthday, April 15th. At first, after a month of life as parents, they have a little trouble with Maya, and each other, but they manage to pull through. After another month passes, they decide to move out of the state to New Jersey for a better job for at least one of them in a couple years, and tell their friends and families. Looks Chuckie has peach skin with freckles, uncontrollable red hair, a pair of purple square-lense glasses and wears a blue shirt with a picture of Saturn on it, green shorts with light green wavy lines, yellow-orange socks and partially untied red shoes. While being potty trained, he wore white bear patterned, light blue or beige training pants, then dark blue or white briefs. In the first LiM story Lost in Manhattan, he wears the same snow clothes that he wore in the Rugrats episode "Babies in Toyland", except he wears his new snowsuit instead of the old one that was ripped at the bottom. During the party near the end, he wears the same suit that he wore at the end of Finsterella. ]] In All Grown Up, and the second LiM story We Meet Again, Chuckie still has wild red hair, freckles, and purple glasses. Although his glasses become more rectangular, and he has braces on his buck teeth. In the third LiM story High School Daze, Chuckie hasn't physically changed a lot; his height, hair length, and lack of braces are all of them. He still has freckles on his cheeks, and his hair is still as wild and red as it always has been. And he still wears purple geometric glasses. His hair reaches the middle of his shoulders. His appearance doesn't change in Forever and Always. Although he has his hair trimmed to a chin-length. Trivia *It is revealed in the episode The Alien that Chuckie has an outie belly button. Although in All Grown Up, he seemed to grow into it at a certain point. *He's revealed to be left-handed or south-pawed in Chuckie's a Lefty. *Chuckie is the only member of the original group to be romantically involved with his supposed counterpart. *Chuckie has the longest hair out of all the boys, even in middle school. In his teen years, it almost reaches his shoulders, but as an adult, it reaches his chin. Gallery Lost in Manhattan We Meet Again Shenzi and Chuckie-14.png High School Daze Lost in Love Shenzi and Chuckie-29.png Forever and Always Other Shenzi and Chuckie-16.png Shenzi and Chuckie-43.png Category:Characters Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Characters with Red Hair Category:Males Category:Finster Family Category:Babies Category:Toddlers Category:Preteens Category:Characters with freckles Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Brothers Category:Grandsons Category:Recurring Characters Category:BxB articles